mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki talk:Smilies/Archive 1
Will there be a sad one, soon? *asked curiously*}} Dat one good? :O}} -one! I've seen it on other wikis and now I'm excited it's here! It be major weird. }} You've seen teh "gwah" one on a different Wiki?}} Hmph I SHOW NO LOVE!!!!!! }} }} }} New Smilies OR OR OR !!! I would prefer or ...}} ? =O}} }} <--- aka that <-- oh gosh I love that }} These smiles are cool! --LlamaLover 18:07, December 25, 2009 (UTC)LlamaLover Omg! person above this comment above that comment has bloody knife and blood on them!?! Why? --LlamaLover 01:24, December 27, 2009 (UTC)LlamaLover Why does she stab people in her dreams?--LlamaLover 15:45, December 27, 2009 (UTC)LlamaLover No I don;t know what your saying but i know that is a kawaii word bubble!!!! Neural is right. About both things. I normally hate cute things. But I like the word bubble\picture }} IMMA MUDKIP!!!}} Sparta? it dont make sense}} whatthesting Sting shall only be added to a smiley I add when used in such a manner.}} }} exited Seriously.}} The evil smiley and Isay smiley, oh and the wut smiley = Prussia/Gilbert from Axis Powers Hetalia, = The brown-haired dude from Death Note, = The puppy from Naruto. AMIRITE? (Blanky, could you give me the links to the plz accounts?)}} = prussiaplz = sayplz = whutplz}} CUTE!!! << , or . IT BE UP TO YOU. }} as the template name already, so I think it be kinda too late. *shifty eyes*}} WE SHOULD GET AN ANNOYING ORANGE SMILIE!!}} }} }} PLUS, HIS VOICE BE ANNOYING!!!}} }} }} as the template name already, so I think it be kinda too late. *shifty eyes*}}Actually, even if the template name changes, it still works. For example, still gets , even though it changed to }} HE BE PART OF TEH MOST TRADITIONAL PICZ OF ZE FACEPALM!!!}} }} }} }} Teh Onionhead Smilies WHAT DOES YOU PEOPLE THINK OF ALL TEH NEW SMILIES? Also, you can see all of teh existing onionhead smilies on teh internet here. I only chose a few dat I liked to put on teh Wiki. Does any of you want a smiley on there dat I hasn't alreadeh put up? (Mouse over each icon on dat page to see their names.)}} MAYBE WE SHOULD REPLACE ALL OF THE SMILIES WITH ONIONHEADS!! }} or deserve to be up there. }} What be wrong with those smilies? Are they too similar to other ones we already has?}} be up there twice. o.o OOOOH! COULD WE PLZ HAVE TEH HANDSOMEPLZ AND PANICPLZ? Don't ask about the handsome... You had better not be thinkin' what I think you might be thinkin'! }} Avoiding the question, I see.}} }} ...}} Stupid nose...}} ...}} }} ...teeheehee...}} WHERE?!}} )}} }} I don't know what to do, what am I supposed to do with this ugly thing?! *holding Elmira in my hands as she screams and struggles*}} Funky Monkey Funky Monkey is too big to be a smilie! Can it be resized?--Mistertrouble189 18:40, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Sushi }} My out of wiki smiley's }} TOTALLY KITTY CATS ☞ }} THEY BE BARELY A HUNDRED PAGES, FROM WHAT I HAS HEARD!!!}} I WANT A MORE CUTER PIKACHU-KUN SMILEY!!! I think Kogasa would use it. Besides, you went like O_O at the neko monkey smiley, and it's pretty popular.}} It's not dat popular.}} There. Another person used it. }} Whee. }} Tongue out Smiley User:Tardisgirl98Can this be a smiley? I don't know how to make them! Tardisgirl98 12:41, June 4, 2010 (UTC) }} Anime }} Best one yet. }} }} }} How How do we add a smily to the smily page? -Tygester Anyway, upload the smilie, make a template for it, and then add it.}} I want this smiley added: http://tomatofruit.deviantart.com/art/Thriller-Dance-Emoticon-134456146 . P.S. @ Random Dude, I didn't really understand how to edit things at first so Sage did it for me but now i do. }} Ogosh }} }} }} }} ............................ }} OH GOODNESS FOUR MICHAEL JACKSONS!!!!!! }} }} How in the world has the template count not been exceeded..? Oi...}} }} I don't really like the new emote, personally I HATE MICHLE JASKSON!!!!! IbbyWonder6 00:32, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Maby I HAS FOUND A WEBSITE CALLED SMILEY CENTRAL!!!!!! Unfortunely, YOU HAVE TO INSTALL IT!!!! Warning: Some Inpropiate SMILEYS ARE THERE!!!Corey785 02:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Joke ~ Awesome Kirby Shifty Eyes Hey, since Blank does " 'shifty eyes' " so much, I think there should be a Shifty Eyes smilie! AttackJojo33 20:11, July 18, 2010 (UTC)AttackJojo33 Smilie Dilemma , or }} or }} Smothering Template }} Possible New Smilies http://www.cute-factor.com/images/smilies/onion/th_111_.gif could be , http://www.cute-factor.com/images/smilies/onion_custom/th_zilla2.gif could be , and http://www.cute-factor.com/images/smilies/onion/th_105_.gif could be or something.}} Anyway, okey dokey. I shall add them.}} I want "Pedosmile" }} }} P word means... It is a very bad word! It is another word for p-i- double s- ended with ed! SO STOP SAYING THAT! Mayor Zain 18:49, August 8, 2010 (UTC) }} O RLY I Rly think we should have this as a smiley.IbbyWonder6 02:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) }} Obviosly I know we can't have it that big that is just the only pic I had with me... But we don't need it to be quite that small either HEY IT WAS JUST A SUGGESTION! IbbyWonder6 04:16, August 14, 2010 (UTC) . o.o|moo=read}} New Smilies I found the smilies, Zeus put one of them up... Mayor Zain 18:22, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Spinnin'foxes smileh am too big, and whenever I try to make it smaller, it stops teh GIF. }} }} The world end with Zeeky H. Bomb! Zeeky Boogy Doog! *MySims Wiki explodes*}}